


You Betcha

by double0dean, Jesusgotoyourroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, LMAO, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Violence, idk - Freeform, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double0dean/pseuds/double0dean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusgotoyourroom/pseuds/Jesusgotoyourroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we wrote this at 1 AM on typewrite.io</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Betcha

Dean walked into the bunker, seeing his brother sitting on the wooden chair beside the table. He smiled. "Heya Sammy." He said in a deep husky voice. Sam looked up at him with BIG DOE EYES and said "Hi big brother". Dean smiled even more when he heard his little brother call him that. "How's my baby boy?"

"I had a sandwich today." he said. Dean nodded his head. "Was it a hot dog? I know you like those." Sam looked up at him, and wriggled his eyebrows slightly. "If that's what you want to imagine, then yeah, a big one." 

Dean grinned and gave one nod. "I'll be right back." He said, walking into the kitchen. Dean came back moments later with his pants down and his weenie between a hotdog bun. "You want this hotdog?"

Sam eyed him up for a moment, and his mouth started to water. "That's a lot bigger than the hot dog i had today Dean." he whispered. "Just give it a little kitten lick." Dean murmured. Sam stood up and walked over to him, looking at Dean with LUST IN HIS EYES before he dropped to his knees and said "Wow this looks really good."

"You betcha." 

Sam slowly took the bun off of Dean's pen and looked up at him before giving it a tiny lick and moaning LOUDLY. Dean groans out, falling to his knees in pleasure. "OH SAMMY FUCK YES." He screamed, cumming all over his face. "Ew Dean what the hell," Sam said as he wiped it off his face. "Sperm has extra calories you know that"

"Eat it with some salad leaves." The older Winchester replied. Sam looked at him in annoyance but then said "okay bye i'm masturbating all over your car how would you like that huh" and he stood up. 

Dean gasped loudly and stood up, tackling his brother to the ground. "And I will pee and vomit all over your dumb laptop." Sam gasped and looked at his brother like he was literally Lucifer risen again. Then he started crying. "N-Not Betty. Why would you even say that?!"

"Betty's a bitch, she froze when I was on Busty Asian Beauties." Dean grumbled back, looking at Sam and snarling. Sam immediately felt himself go into heat for his Alpha, and he gasped, crossing his arms over his own stomach as he panted up at his brother. 

Dean smirked. "Ha. Got you horny lmao." He started braiding Sam's hair. Sam immediately came because that was his arousal spot. Dean stood up, wiping the come off him. "Nice." Sam glared at him and stood up, whipping his braided hair behind his shoulder. "You suck Dean" Dean shook his head, tsking. "No no no, you do that."

"Yeah that's true lol," Sam said with a big wink. Dean smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down and munching on his pie. Suddenly Castiel fell through the fuckin g roof and Sam screamed like a girl. "IT'S RANNING MEN, HALLELUJAH." Dean screamed, his pie attacking Castiel's face.

Castiel's tongue moved out and licked his lips. "Mmm. Tasty." He said in a deep rumbling dominant sexy voice. "Ew" Sam said. "Shit i'm hard." Dean mumbled. Castiel winked at Sam.

Sam started crying. "Dean I thought you loved me!" He yelled at him, his voice breaking as tears flowed down his cheeks from his puffy red eyes.

"He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta, Sam." Castiel said back. "I learned that from a song." He added on and Dean stared at the angel in horror.

"Why is the world like this," Sam whispered in horror, and Castiel shrugged and said, "Ask my father. It's his fault." Dean pouted his lips and hid under the table. "I want some angel dick." He whispered to himself quietly. Castiel appeared under the table with Dean, causing him to jump and hit his hand on the table. "Fuck." He muttered. "I can fuck you good." Castiel song sang.

"Cas that's so creepy," Sam said and then yelled "OH MY GOD DEAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" He cried again. "Sam, I think you're being something called a baby." Castiel commented and Dean rubbed the back of his head. He nodded. "Yeah, but my dick is hard still."

"I'm so stressed out," Sam said and started doing Yoga. Castiel watched him. "Pamela was right about you. HE GOT THE BOOOOOOTY." Castiel yodelled loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth. Sam wiggled his butt. "u bet ur fuckin ass i do" he said sadly. 

Castiel slapped it. Sam moaned really loudly. Castiel grinned. "You remind me of a cat. I like cats."

"I can be a cat if you want me to," Sam purred, growing a tail. "NO." Dean yelled, ripping the tail off. Sam screamed in pain and fell over. Dean stroked Sam's hair. "There, there, child." Castiel picked up the deattached tail and tied it around his belt loop to make it look like he had a tail. "Meow." Sam rolled over onto his back and stared up at Castiel. "You are an imposter," he whispered, "the enemy to cat-kind." 

Castiel looked down at Sam and smiled, walking over to him and turning around. He bent over and wiggled his tail in his face. "Meow."

"DEAN CAS IS HARASSING ME," Sam yelled emotionally as he backed away in horror. That was pretty hot tho and he got a boner. Dean ripped off Cas' tail. "NO." "Thank you," Sam whispered in relief. "You're hot when you're dominant Dean." Dean smirked. 

"You betcha."


End file.
